Rude Awakening
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome Valeska x Reader where you're at the library with him after he just left the circus and killed his mother.


You were at the library for the same reason why everyone else was at the library; to read in peace and quiet. But sadly there wasn't many books catching your interest, you would flip through most of them and stop after reading a couple of paragraphs. You were bored and trying to kill time. You visited the library often and you loved reading so many different genres, but maybe today was one of the days where you just couldn't find what you were looking for. You scanned the endless rows of books a little longer and then suddenly you found something that caught your eye. It was a book about how to become a circus performer. You always enjoyed watching circus shows whenever you had the time, they were very entertaining and full of life, and a for sure way to bring a smile to your face. There was times where you pictured yourself performing all those tricks, it seemed like so much fun. You decided to sit down on the nearest table and began reading the book. There were so many colorful pictures and talented people on the pages, you couldn't help but be in awe of their skills.

You found yourself halfway into the book in no time, time was flying by and you felt like finishing it in one sitting. But then all of a sudden, something else caught your eye. Actually someone caught your eye. He was a tall, young and slim ginger. One might call him, 'Tall, ginger and handsome', and that couldn't be more fitting. You started to feel shallow, but you couldn't help but feel entranced by him. You weren't sure what he was looking for or when he had arrived there, but you were desperately hoping that he would come and talk to you. Because you were so deep in thought about him, you found yourself staring at him, and he looked back at you. You sheepishly turned back to your book and hoped that he didn't think you were a total weirdo. You decided to not look back at him, you were going to continue reading your book and act like you didn't exchange awkward glances at one another. You wished that you weren't so edgy and that you could walk up to him and talk to him with ease. You started reading again and took a short breath of relief.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice the book that you're reading. I actually perform at a circus." he said, his voice soft and amiable. You could feel your cheeks heat up almost immediately. You smiled when you looked up at him, but at the same time you tried to play it off like you weren't nervous at all. He pulled out a chair and then looked at me. "Um, do you mind?"

"No not at all." you said, clearing your throat. "And wow that is really incredible. I love watching shows of it and the performers are so talented, they're really captivating. What circus do you perform at?" you put the book down and you hoped that he couldn't tell how inept you were.

"Haly's circus. We travel all the time, so we're never at a place for too long. We're like a family, it's been nice growing up with them. Are you thinking of joining a circus? What are your skills? I bet you're good at hooping." he chuckled lightly, smiling back at you alluringly.

Your face flushed to the color of scarlet, you rubbed your cheek gently with a hand to mask it even though you failed miserably.

"I don't know if I have any of the talents required actually, I mean of course I would love to be on stage someday but for now I'm fine with being a bystander. And did you say Haly's circus? That's not far from here at all." the name rang a bell but you weren't sure if you have ever went to one of their shows. You were glad he told you so that he'd definitely be seeing you again.

"You should come sometime, I'll be sure to give you a shout out. That's if I can get your name." he smirked and placed his hand beneath his chin with his elbow resting on the table. He was overwhelmingly charming and coquettish. You weren't sure what to say that would impress him or make you seem remotely interesting in any way.

"My name is Y/N, and yours?" you asked.

"The name's Jerome—–Jerome Valeska. That's a lovely name by the way." he said with a big beam on his face.

"Thank you. So what brings you here? Are you really here for the beauty of literature or just to kill time like me?" you said with false confidence.

"I am trying to kill time, libraries aren't really my scene actually." he chuckled to himself quietly.

"Yeah I get that, are you just taking a quick break from performing? I can imagine your work would be tiring." you replied.

"You're quite the invasive one aren't you? I had to get a book for someone, and I was about to do that. But then you caught my eye." he winked playfully. You didn't know what this boy's intentions were but your interest was certainly peaked.

"Me? I don't see how I could, I'm just reading." you were taken aback, there was something really different about this one.

"You're different, you have a taste for peril. Why else would you want to join a circus?" he asked inquisitively.

"I enjoy watching them, I don't think I would actually do well in a setting like that. Especially with everyone's eyes on me. I'm a klutz." you said, biting your lower lip uneasily.

The librarian suddenly hushed us, there was only one other person besides us and I realized that we were being louder than we should have.

"You get used to it after a while, and after a while it's not so bad. We're entertainers, we just want to be a smile on everyone's faces." he said, grabbing the book he needed in his hands. You knew this was the part where he left and there was a slim chance that you would see him again.

"I'm sure you always succeed in that." you commented as he got up from his chair and pushed it back in its place.

He walked over to you unanticipatedly and suddenly whispered in your ear. "Thanks for being part of my alibi Y/N, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you'll take me up on my offer sometime."

"Alibi?" you asked and stared back at him dumbfoundedly.

His face looked different; he had a devilish grin on his face and he chuckled heinously.

"I made quite a mess of things back there, but they all don't have a clue." he murmured in your ear again. You stood there frozen, you were in a state of shock and you knew what he was suggesting.

"What did you…" you couldn't finish what you were about to say because he had already left, he was getting his book checked out but then he turned to you and pressed his finger against his lips, shushing you.

Your heart was pounding quickly, so fast that you could hear it. You didn't know what to say or do, so all you did was sit still. You knew that you should stay quiet.


End file.
